The Power Of Will Power currently on hiatus
by TardisWithWifi
Summary: A regular mortal wants nothing more than to be a demigod. He know the gods are real. And when Hecate offers him the choice you can guess what he will say.    This story is currently on Hiatus. But I will resume soon. Hopefully
1. Hope & Dreams

Of course I knew the warnings. Being a demigod is dangerous, it can get you killed in nasty, painful ways. But did that stop me from wanting to be one. Heck no. It make my wants even greater. The life of a mortal is boring, nothing compared to the life of a demigod. How do I know? I was one once. How is this possible? You ask. Let me explain it to you with a little story.

"There is no reason why the gods are not real," I said.

"Come one, man," my friend, Shane said. "There is no proof. Just some crumbly statues and stupid scrolls."

I held up my Percy Jackson book and slammed it on the table. "Proof,'' I said.

Shane scoffed. "Fictional," he said before taking a sip of his grape kool-aid.

I rolled my eyes. "Just you wait. I will end up being a demigod. My mom will finally reshow and tell me the truth. You'll be so jealous."

"You never know. I might be one as well," he said with a smile. "My dad might come back to my mom and apologize for leaving her."

Later that day when I was walking home from school I passed a kid who was walking awkwardly with a strange limp. He looked about sixteen and had a wispy beard on the tip of hid chin. _Satyr, _I immediately thought. I quickly walked up to him.

"Hi," I said. "Do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

"W.. What?" he stuttered.

"Greek mythology," I repeated. "Know anything."

"Some," he said. He looked around his should, like he was afraid of being followed. He gasped before saying, "I have to go." he turned and ran the other direction.

I thought that was rather rude. Then again it might not have been. Either he was a regular human and thought I had completely lost it. Or he _was_ a satyr and thought _I_ was a regular human and not worth his time. I hoped it was the second one. Even if I was a human, it meant I was right and the gods are real.

I shrugged and made my way home. My dad was no where to be found. There was a note on the counter in my kitchen. It was fro my dad. It read:

_Isaac- Wont be for dinner. There is chicken in the refrigerator, see you tomorrow . Maybe. If not, you know how to survive._

_-dad _

I sighed. My dad's job kept him away a lot. I barely ever saw him. I practically raised myself. I never knew my mom. Dad never spoke of her. Not that I cared much. It only gave me more hope that she was a goddess and I was a demigod.

After I ate, I sat alone in my room and finished my homework. When I was done with that I reread my favorite parts in the Percy Jackson book. I imagined what it would be like to actually be a demigod. Doing deeds for the gods, being chased by monsters. Sure, you could die, but you would never be bored. You would never be alone. There would always be someone there for you, always someone to blame when things go wrong.

I fell asleep with my book in hand and the gods in my thoughts. My dream was very strange. All I saw was darkness, but what I heard made no sense. I heard voices, strange voices.

"This goes against our laws," a man's voice said. "It would do no harm," a female voice said. "He would be no different from the others. Not really."

"I said no," replied the man. "We don't know what could possibly happen."

The woman sighed. "Please let me try. I would claim him as my own. He does not know his mother. It would work."

For some odd reason, I had a feeling they were talking about me. Why? I had no idea. But I would soon find out.

"Fine," the man finally said. "But if anything goes wrong, if anything bad happens because of this, I will blame you, Hecate. And no one else."

_Hecate? _I thought. _Hecate? As in goddess of magic?_

The woman's voce got immensely happier. "Thank you! Thank you, Zeus."

_Zeus? _that was definitely weird. There had to have been something wrong with the chicken I ate earlier.

Then my dream changed. I was standing in an empty room. No chairs, no windows. Nothing, just white walls and a floor. Then a woman appeared. I guess she was beautiful. In an evil witch type of way. She was tall and elegant. She was dressed in a simple black dress and a cape. Her dark brown hair was done up in a tight, fancy bun. Her skin was white but sill healthy. Like she just stayed inside most of the time or lived up north someplace. But her eyes were the most interesting. They were swirling shades of blue, green and violet. Almost magical somehow.

"Hello, Isaac," she said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

She just smiled. "I know a lot about you. And I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" I repeated.

"You know a lot about Greek, yes?" She didn't give me a chance to answer before she moved one. "The gods are real. Now I understand you wish to be a demigod. But you have a problem."

I blinked once. "A problem?"

The woman laughed lightly. "You are a human. A mortal. You have no godly blood in you."

When she said it, it hurt. I had set my hopes too high. Only to be brought way down. _That's that, _I thought.

"But you have a very strong will power," she said. "And I can help you with your problem. It just takes a little magic."

"But how," I asked. "Who are you?'

She smiled. "Don't you now by now?"

I thought of all the goddess I knew. None of them were described as she was. _It just takes a little magic, _she had said. _Magic._ I gasped.

"Hecate," I said. "Goddess of magic."

She nodded. "You are very bright for a mortal."

"About that," I said. "You said you could change that. Are you going to make me immortal or something?"

Hecate smiled again. "Not immortal. But something close. If you want, and only by your word, I can change you into a demigod."my jaw dropped. I could be a demigod. I could fight monsters, please the gods, go to Camp Half-Blood.

"You could really do that?" I asked hopefully.

"With a wave of my hand," she answered.

"There has got to be a catch to this," I said. There was always a catch.

She sighed. "The other gods will be watching you closely. You would be the first of your kind. You could be unpredictable."

I nodded. "Who would be my godly parent?"

"I would claim you as my son," Hecate said. "I will give you powers. You could be a strong demigod. And I know you would make me proud."

I thought about that for a moment. I could be a son of Hecate. If I wanted to. I could control magic.

"Okay," I said. Why not? "I want to be a demigod."

"No going back," Hecate warned.

"No going back," I repeated.

Hecate held out her hand. Above her palm floated a glowing, purple orb. She blew on it and it floated toward me. I watched as it got closer. It disappeared into my chest. I felt a tingling sensation. It spread all through me. I felt stronger. Powerful. As quickly as it spread, it stopped. But the strength and power stayed.

"Now you are a demigod," she said. "You are now my son."

"Wow," I said.

"A few changes shave been made to your physical appearance as well," Hecate added. "You will see when you wake. You must make it to camp as soon as possible. Monsters will be after you and your friend soon."

"My friend?" I asked. "You mean Shane? He is a demigod too?"

"Yes. A born one," Hecate said.

"I will get there as soon as I can. Thank you, again," I said. The I added, "Mom."

She smiled at her new name. "Do good my son." When she finished she muttered a few words in ancient Greek and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. I blinked and I was back in my own bedroom. My clock read four am.

I got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom. I looked it he mirror. At first I noticed no difference. _Just a dream_, I thought. Then I looked closer. My eye color was different. Instead of the dark, denim blue they usually were, they were more like Hecate's. swirling shades of blue, green and violet. And my hair. It was darker, still brown and spiky, but closer to black than the mousy brown it once was. _Wow, _I thought, _It wasn't just a dream it was_…

"Magic," I whispered.

**I want to say thank you to all of you who sent in a demigod. I am still looking for more males. You know what to do. If you have any questions or you want to know other demigods I have chosen just PM me. Thanks, bye for now.**


	2. Intimidation

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been so busy with school. I haven't had time to write. But here's chapter two. Hope you like it.**

The event of the previous night continued to run through my mind the following day. I couldn't focus during any of my classes. I found myself fantasizing about my future life at Camp Half-Blood. I desperately wanted to tell Shane what had happened. I wanted to tell him that I was now a demigod and that he was one too. But he was missing from school. This stuck me as odd, especially considering what I had recently found out.

Finally during third period he showed up. He looked strange though. His eyes had dark circles underneath, like he got no sleep at all. And his curly, blond hair looked unbrushed, he always brushed his hair. He didn't say anything as he sat down next to me.

When Mrs. Palmer's, our English teacher, back was turned I whispered to Shane. "You are not gonna believe what happened to me last night."

He turned to me like he was going to say something sarcastic. But his expression changed. "Did you get contacts? And dye your hair?"

"Not exactly," I said. "But I have to tell you what hap.."

Shane cut me off in mid sentence. "Dude, I have to tell you what happened to _me_ last night. Its crazy," he said.

"And so is what I have to tell you," I said. "But you go ahead."

He sighed. "It started with a weird dream. I was being stalked by two people. One was a guy who was probably sixteen. He was kind of small and jumpy looking. He was watching and following me. It was creepy, but not nearly as creepy as the next person. It was a man in a long, brown coat and a black bowler hat. He had the hat tipped so I could not see his face, but it was clear he was watching me. Then I woke up," Shane finished.

"That is quite creepy," I agreed.

"There is more," he said. "I woke up and I was like three in the morning. And I couldn't sleep. So I went into my kitchen for a drink. And in the window, I saw him. The guy in the coat and hat. I hid in my room and didn't sleep the rest of the night. I fell asleep when the sun came up. that's why I was late."

I knew I had to believe him. Shane never really joked, he was just sarcastic. And he didn't scare easily. I knew he was telling the truth.

I was about to begin when Mrs. Palmer spoke. "Is there something you would like to share with whole class, Isaac?"

"No, ma'am," I said.

"Then zip it," she replied harshly and returned to her lecture on verb phrases.

Suddenly the door opened. Standing there was that boy that I talked to yesterday. He looked worried and out of breath. His eyes flickered to Shane and me. Shane stiffened, this was clearly the boy from his dreams.

Mrs. Palmer turned to him and said, "Is there something you need, Oscar?"

"The office needs Isaac Adwords and Shane Calvaria," he said nervously.

The teacher turned to us and said, "Go."

Shane and I stood up and left the room. The boy, Oscar Mrs. Palmer had called him, began to walk quickly. He still had that weird limp.

"Come on," he said urgently.

We followed. We didn't go to the office. Instead we headed toward the doors to leave the school.

"Look," Oscar said. "I don't have tie to explain, but the both of you are in danger."

"You don't need to explain," I said. "I completely understand what's going on."

"Well, I don't," said Shane. "I am so confused right now."

"I will explain when we get somewhere safe," Oscar said. "How do you know?" he asked me.

"I just do."

"Okay. Sorry about yesterday," he said. "If I had known you were one, I would have talked more. But I didn't notice until this morning."

"It is alright," I said. I knew why he didn't know I was a demigod until this morning. Because I _wasn't_ one until this morning.

"Do you know each other?" Shane asked.

"No," I said, "But I do know what he is."

"What is he?"

I was about to reply when Oscar interrupted. "I'm a satyr," he said.

_I was right! _I thought.

Shane's steps faltered. "A what?"

"A satyr," Oscar repeated. "Half man, half goat."

"Okay. Why not," Shane said. "And I guess I am a demigod that you have to protect."

Oscar smiled. "Pretty much."

We had now left the school and were headed toward main street. In the small town of Riverton New Jersey, you could walk anywhere in minutes. Oscar stopped in front of and old, empty store. He knocked on the door softly. Three times, then loudly once more. The door opened and standing there was a pretty girl. She was about my age. Fourteen, maybe a little younger. Her hair was black with a bluish tint, like the night sky. There were a few silver streaks too. The silver brought out silvery flecks I her intimidating, gray eyes. Her expression was a little hostile looking. She was intimidating all over.

"Good, " she said. "You found them. Anyone follow you?"

Oscar looked over his shoulder. "Not that I noticed."

"Well get inside before they catch our scent," She said.

Inside, the store was empty except for a few shelves and a spot in the corner where a small campp was made. There were two sleeping bags and backpacks. Supplies littered the floor.

"Sit," the girl said pointing to the floor.

Shane sat right away. I rolled my eyes and sat as well. I didn't want to cause trouble and the girl looked like she wouldn't hesitate to gut me right there. She and Oscar sat as well.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Natalie and you already know Oscar."

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Shane asked.

Natalie sighed. "The Greeks gods are real. You are a demigod. And monsters want nothing more than to kill you."

Shane looked to me. "I guess you were right."

"As always," I said proudly.

"Either of you know your parentage?" Natalie asked.

"Nope," Shane answered. "My dad left my mom before I was born."

"That is common. don't worry," Natalie said. "What is your name?"

Shane," Shane said.

Natalie looked to me, "You?"

"Isaac," I said.

"Parent?"

"Hecate," I told her.

She nodded. "Goddess of magic. Cool."

"Who is your parent?" I asked.

"Nyx, goddess of night," She said.

"Since we are talking about parentage," Oscar said. "My mom was a blueberry bush."

Shane, who was drinking grape juice out of his canteen, nearly chocked. Purple liquid spewed from his mouth. "A blueberry bush?"

Oscar glared. "Is that a problem? And she was a dryad."

"Oh, okay," Shane said. "Do you know who my dad could be?"

We all shook our heads. I had thought about it before, but had come up short. Once I had thought he could have been Dionysus' son, because of his obsession with grape juice. But as I thought about it more now, I realized I might have been right. He seems like a child of Dionysus. His hair was curly, like Dionysus', but blond which he clearly gets from his mother. And his eyes were blue with a purplish tint.

"Perhaps Dionysus," I said to Shane.

"God of wine?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "You like grape juice.

"I guess I do," he said before taking a big gulp.

"You actually kind of do look like Mr. D," responded Natalie. "Speaking of which, we need to get to camp soon."

When she said that my heart began to race. I would se Camp Half-Blood. I wanted to bombard Natalie with questions, but I held back. I didn't want to look childish. And I didn't want to give away the fact that I was once mortal. I didn't want people to think I was weak because of that.

"When will we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as you say goodbye to your families," Oscar said.

"My dad wont care,"" I said. "He is never home anyway."

Shane sighs. "MY mom might."

I had to agree with him on that. His mom what very protective of him. She loved him more than anything. But I figured she would let him go. Camp Half-Blood was the only safe place for demigods.

"But I'm going no matter what she says," Shane continued.

"Good," Natalie said. She looked to Oscar. "You take Shane to his house. I will take Isaac."

Oscar stood up. "Come on," he said to Shane.

When they left, it was just me and Natalie. I was never good about being alone with girls. I knew this would get very awkward, very fast.

"Look," she said. "There is something strange about you. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it. But you seem nice enough. So I guess you are okay.'

Dang. she was intimidating. Her voice, her appearance, everything. Her silvery eyes were like daggers.

"Lets go say goodbye to your father," she said.

I followed her out the door. I then ld the way to my house.

**I will probably have chapter three by Wednesday or Thursday. Fel free to leave any comments. PM me if you have any questions about the story. Or if you want to hear my prophecy. Hehe.**


	3. Oh, Crap

**I wanted to thank the few of you who reviewed the story. I appreciate all of your comments.**

**Sorry if this chapter is so short. I haven't had much time to write. I should be working on a science fair project but since I am a procrastinator I am writing this… oh well.**

**Hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

When we arrived at my house I told Natalie to stay outside. She tried to protest, saying that she could explain my actions to my dad better than I could. But I won the argument by saying, "Do you have any idea what it will look like to my dad if a girl, whom he has never met, is here with me while I tell him I am running away and never coming back?"

Natalie sighed, defeated. "I guess you are right."

Fortunately my dad was home. When I walked through the door he looked very surprised. But I could not blame him. It was eleven am and school dismissed at three. And I guess the change in my hair and eye color was shocking as well.

"Isaac," he say. "Why are you here. And what did you do to your hair. Did you get contacts?"

I sighed. "I didn't do anything to my hair." Well, _I _didn't do anything at least. "And no, I am not wearing contacts. And I have something to tell you, something important."

"And what might that be?" he said.

I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving," I said. "No matter what you say. I am leaving and I am not coming back."

I waited as my father took that in. "Well, I cant say I am too surprised. Guess I brought this upon myself. If I had been more of a father, things might be different. I wont stop you from leaving. But if you ever need anything, I will be here. Just remember, even if I never showed it, I love you."

I smiled. ""Thanks, Dad. I might come back sometime. And if it makes you feel any better, my leaving has nothing to do with you. And Shane is coming too."

My dad nodded. He seemed completely fine with this. "Just whatever it is you and Shane are doing. Be safe."

I nodded. "Ill try to be safe," I said. Then I added in my mind, _As safe as a demigod can get._

I headed to my room. I wanted to grab a few things before I left. I got my backpack and filled it with a change of clothes, my raincoat (you never know when you'll need a raincoat), and my $150 in savings. Money would definitely be useful. As much as it hurt, I left my phone. It was too dangerous and I had no use for it.

When I left my room, my dad was still in the kitchen. He didn't say anything to me. Neither did I to him. I nodded again and left. Natalie was outside, waiting.

"That was quick," she said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

I sighed. "There was not much to say. My dad does not seem to care, so I had no reason to stay long."

Natalie did not reply. She just looked off into the distance, like she was thinking of something sad. She shook her head and her focus returned.

"Lets go," she said.

The walk back to where Natalie and Oscar had made camp was long and awkward.

"How did you know you were a demigod?" Natalie asked.

I knew I could not tell her the truth so implied. Sort of. "Dream," I said. I was not exactly lying. It as a dream. "Hecate visited me and told me." Still not a complete lie.

"Oh," was all Natalie said. "When did this happen?"

"Less than twenty four hours ago," I answered.

Natalie nodded but said nothing. For some reason it seemed like she did not believe me.

"You said your mom was Nyx, right?" I asked.

She smiled a little. "Yeah. Goddess of night."

The way she smiled made me curious. I suppose that was the point behind her smile. "Do you have any cool powers you want to share?"

She shrugged. "My powers are not that cool. I can see perfectly in the dark and I can take away light."

"That's cool," I said.

We were almost to the store now. I did not look like Shane and Oscar were back yet. It did not surprise me though. I knew it would be difficult for Shane to tell his mom. It would take much longer for him. Unlike my dad, Shane's mom actually cared for her son. The I remembered what my dad had said. He said he care, that he loved me. But actions speak louder than words. And he did not acct like he loved me.

All of a sudden I heard loud, quick steps behind me. It sounded like someone running. I turned to see Shane and Oscar running as if their lives depended on it. And most likely they did. Close behind them ran huge man wearing a trench coat and a bowler hat. I should have been surprised, but the only things going through my ADHD mind at the time were- _wow, for walking with a limp, Oscar can sure run fast, dang, that man is tall, _and _I could really use some lunch right about now. _

"Run," I heard one of them say.

I did not have to be told twice. In a matter of seconds Oscar, Natalie, Shane and I were all being chased by some unknown monster. Oscar was leading the way. We turned down a few streets and the monster fell behind a little. But he stilled followed. Just as I thought we would get away, Oscar took a wrong tun and we ended up in an alley way. We tried to turn and un out but the bowler hat guy was there. Oh, and to make matters worse, three hellhounds were growling in the corner of the alley. And they had clearly woken up from a nap and did not look too happy abut it.

"Oh, crap," said Shane.

_Oh, crap_, was right.

**Again, I am sorry if it is very short. The next chapter should be longer. And sorry for the cliff-hanger ending. And please, please, please review. I want to know what you all think of the story. Or, you can always PM me.**

**- Partner-Of-Death**


	4. We Meet Moses

**Hey. I am back again. I am sorry that it takes so long for me to write but oh well. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**And sorry for the cliff hanger ending. Are you still wondering who the bower hat wearing creeper is? Well read and find out.**

Have you and your friends ever been in an awkward or dangerous situation, where none of you are sure of what to do? You all are string at each other like, _What now? _well, that is exactly how I felt right then.

Three hellhounds growled viciously behind us. In front of us stood a tall man wearing a bowler hat and a trench coat. the hat was tipped so I could not see his eyes, but I could see his evil smiled and nasty coffee stained teeth.

He took at step forward. Natalie grabbed her knife and Oscar armed himself with a stick. Shane and I stood awkwardly with no weapons. The man removed his hat, revealing his face. His eyes were a dark, muddy brown and his nose looked like it had been broken a couple of times. And his head was bald and shiny.

Natalie gasped and gripped her knife harder. I could tell she recognized him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My job," the man said.

Natalie scoffed. "Your job? Your job is pointless. That is why you are a spirit and noting more."he looked appalled. "Excuse me? But was I the one to burn down an elementary school? Was I the one who caused a city wide black out?"

Based on the look on her face. I could tell these were touchy subjects with Natalie.

"Go play the blame game somewhere else," she told him.

"That is not a very nice thing for my sister to say," he said.

_Wait,_ I thought. _Sister? _

"what is he talking about?" I asked Natalie. "And who is he?"

Natalie sighed. "This is Momus, spirit of blame and censure. And being a _son_ of Nyx, he is also my half brother."

Oscar and Shane nodded understanding, but I was still hopelessly confused.

""Hold on," I said. "Did you say Moses? As in the Bible guy?" Moses was in the Bible, right?

Natalie rolled her eyes. "_Momus_. Not _Moses,_ you idiot."

I could have done without the idiot part. "Okay, okay," I said. "Momus, I get it.

Natalie looked back to Momus. "Why are you even here. And don't even think about say your job again."

Momus smiled. "But that is exactly what I am doing. Someone needs to be blamed for this atrocity. And since Hecate scares me, I will blame the only other source I know."

"Atrocity?" We all asked in harmony.

Momus continued smiling. "Yes," he said. Then he pointed to me. "That atrocity."

"Me?" I asked. "What did I do?"

Even without asking I knew what I did. I became a demigod. This did not surprise me. Hecate had said the other gods would not approve of me. Momus was proof of the. I wondered if he was working for another god.

"You know exactly what you did," Momus said.

I ignored him. But my friends did not.

"Isaac," said Shane. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing," I said.

Momus smiled again. "Are you avoiding the blame?"

i gritted my teeth. "no. I am not. I will take the blame. But Hecate is just as guilty."

Momus said nothing. He just waited. Natalie, Oscar, and Shane just stared at. I knew I had to tell them the truth, but I really did not want to. I was afraid they would think of me as weak. Because I was not a true demigod.

"Isaac, will you please explain," Natalie said.

"Yes, Isaac," Momus repeated. "Do explain."

I glared at him and said, "I am not a real demigod."

"But you have a scent," Oscar said.

"And you cans see through the mist," said Natalie.

"What?" was all Shane said.

"I know, I know," I said. "I am a demigod now. But I wasn't always one. I was a regular mortal, a human once."

"How?" asked Oscar.

"Hecate turned me into a demigod. She claimed me as her son," I said.

"I knew there was something different about you," Natalie said. "And now I know what it is."

Momus finally said something. "Well, now that we all know Isaac's little secret, it is time to know why I am here."

We waited for him to continue.

"As you may have guessed, the other gods do not approve of you. They are angry are Hecate for what she has done. So they asked me to…" he trued to think of a suitable word.

"Torment?" Natalie guessed. "They want you to torment him. That is what you do best is it not."

I knew Momus was only trying to scare me. And it worked. But it was weird to have Natalie defend me. We did not know each other. And so far, she did not really like me. I felt like I annoyed her. But she somewhat considered me a friend. Possibly. I still was not sure.

"I guess you are right," Momus said. "It is what I do best. But it is not the only reason I am here."

"Why else are you here?" asked Oscar.

"I am going to take him." Momus pointed to me.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"The gods have their reasons," he answered.

"Well, you are not going to take him," Natalie said. "At least not while we are here."

_Wow,_ I thought._ She is really defending me. I wonder why? _

Momus nodded. "Very well," he said. He snapped his fingers. The hellhound growled again. I had forgotten they were there. Momus snapped again and the dogs attacked. One jumped on Sane and pinned him on the ground. Another on Oscar. Oscar tried to hit it with his stick but it did no damage. The last one went for Natalie. She attempted to use her knife, but the hound bit her hand and she dropped it. She was forced to the ground. Her knife was just out of her reach.

Momus looked to me. His ugly eyes almost glowing with evil. "Come with me or they die," he said.

I nodded. "But then you would be guilty. You would be the one to blame. You would not want to kill your sister now, would you?"

He rolled his eyes. "That does not concern me. Her death would not matter to me. I do not care what I can be blamed for, only what I can pin on others. And I could easily make it seem like you killed them," he said. "Now come with me and your friends can live."

"What makes you think they are my friends?" I asked. "Just because I am traveling with them does not mean we are friends."

Momus smirked. "Is that so? He asked me. "So their deaths would not concern you?"

I gulped. I was lying and he knew it. Their deaths would matter to me. And I would have to take the blame.

"Why d the gods want me anyway?"

"You want to know the truth," Momus asked.

I nodded once.

"They wasn't to kill you," he said with an evil laugh.

That was when I had an idea. It was stupid, but it might save our lives. For now anyway. We could possibly die later. But oh well.

"But why kill me?" I asked. I continued with, "I am still innocent for now.""Isaac," Natalie said with a struggle. "What are you doing?"

I ignored her. "Why not just let me, us live? You can make our lives horrible. Wouldn't that be much more entertaining? Cause that is all we are, right. Entertainment for the immortals?"

Momus thought about that for a moment. "That is actually not a bad I idea." he snapped his fingers and the hellhounds got off of Oscar, Shane and Natalie. Oscar and Shane quickly stepped away from them but Natalie grabbed her knife and stabbed the dog. It exploded into a pile of yellow dust.

"I will let all of you live for now," Momus said. "But be warned, your lives will get very…interesting soon. The gods will be watching you. And testing you."

I nodded once and disappeared with a loud bang. The two remaining hellhound growled at us again. It seemed like the growls were more directed at Natalie than the rest of us. I was not too sure. They then turned around and disappeared into a shadow behind a dumpster.

No one knew what to do. We all stood awkwardly. Well, _I_ stood awkwardly. Natalie, Oscar and Shane were staring again. For good reason I guessed.

"So, that is your brother?" I asked Natalie. I was trying to ease the tension but it did not work.

Natalie did not answer my question. Instead she said, "You lied to us."

"I would not say I lied exactly," I said. "You never actually asked. You just anted to know my godly parent. So I told you."

Natalie scoffed. "But you don't have a godly parent. So therefore, you lied."

"But Hecate claimed me as her son. She gave me some of her powers," I said. "So therefore I am a child of Hecate."

Natalie sighed, irritated, but said nothing.

"Lets go," Oscar said before either of us could continue fighting. "We need to get to camp."

We all nodded in agreement. Going to camp was definitely a good idea. After our confrontation with Moses…Momus, whatever. I did not want to meet anyone or anything else.

**Did you like it? I hope you did.**

**Now that I am done with this chapter, I can start the next one. And do my science project that is due in two days… oh well. It can wait.**

**Please, please, please review. If you review, you can get a cookie. And if you get a cookie you can join the dark side.. So review! You know you want to. And PM me if you have any questions or ideas that you wish to share with me. **


End file.
